Letting go
by Bellatrix wannabe 89
Summary: It's Rose's wedding day, and Ron isn't quite ready to give up his little girl yet, especially not to a Slytherin.


**I own no one. JKR owns it all.**

"Ron, you okay?" Harry asked coming into Ron and Hermione's living room and looking at a depressed looking Ron.

Ron shook his head and collapsed on to a chair.

"In all honesty, not at all mate."

Harry walked in and sat down next to him.

"You knew this day was coming, I mean, she was bound to do this sooner or later.

"I know, but still. My little girl, Harry, my little Rosie all grown up. I'm not ready for this. She's only nineteen!"

"You were twenty when you and Hermione got married," Harry reminded him.

"Well thats different, we were meant to be together. And _t_o_ him_," he grumbled a little angrily.

"He's not so bad, Ron. In fact his whole family has reformed. I believe that-"

"Need I remind you that his grandfather tried to kill your wife, that his father almost killed us, that his great aunt tortured how many people, including my wife!"

"Exactly. His grandfather, his father, and Bellatrix did those things, he didn't. I think he's a rather nice young man, to be perfectley honest."

"He was a Slytherin," he grumbled, "and besides even if it wasn't one of them, she's still to young! Bloody hell, I still remember the day she was born like it was yesterday."

"So do I," Harry said, remembering the frightening event

"I was at work, then all of a sudden I get an urgent call saying that Hermione's water broke and she started bleeding. We appirated to St Mungos, and she gave birth within the hour. Healers said they did all they could, but they weren't sure she would survive the night. She didn't cry, didn't move around, didn't wake up at all. All she did was lay there while she had some machine keep her barely alive. " Tears began to form in Ron's eyes as he remembered that day. "I was in that room everyday for over a month, praying everyday that she would get better. Then all a sudden one day I walked in there and she was crying, moving around, as if she had been fine all along. I can't remember when I had been so happy."

Harry quickly wiped the tears that were threatening to fall. He remembered all to well when Ron and Hermione had been going through that, and he hated the fact that not even a month before Rose was born, Ginny gave birth to a perfectly fine and healthy Albus, and here his best friends didn't even know if there daughter would survive the night or ever leave the hospital.

"But she survived, Ron," Harry said tastefully ignoring the tears that had begun to fall from Ron's eyes, "and now it's time that you let her go."

"What if I'm not ready to let her go?" Ron asked wiping the tears and looking over at Harry.

"You have too, mate, just one of the facts of life. They all have to grow up and leave us, it's been that way for thousands of years. Children grow up and leave there parents."

Ron took a deep breath, wiped the tears from his eyes and stood up along with Harry.

"I guess you're right. But it's still hard, you know?"

"So was breaking that locket, but you managed to that didn't you?" he said in a whisper.

Ron let out a dry chuckle.

"In all honesty, I'd rather face You Know Who's locket again."

Harry held back an eye roll. Even though he had killed Voldemort, he still could never get Ron to say his name.

Both friends let out a sigh before somene knocked on the door.

"Ron, Harry, are you ready yet?" Hermione asked poking her head in and looking between the two of them.

"I am, don't know about Ron though," Harry said motioning to Ron, who's face had turned quite pale.

"Yeah, I'm ready," he mumbled walking out of the living room and into the front hall where Ginny and Hermione were waiting, Ginny in dark blue dress, while Hermione was in a deep lilac with a white corsage.

"Lily, James, Albus, and Hugo are already there, and your parents are picking up mine and they're appirating there," Hermione told them.

Ron barely nodded before he checked the gold watch that was on his left wrist.

"Almost time to go," he mumbled as if he was heading off to war.

"Rose," Hermione shouted up the stairs. "Time to go, darling."

"Coming, mum!" a voice said from the top of the stairs. Everyone turned towards the stairs and Ron almost let out another sob as he saw his daughter walk down the stairs.

She looked radiant; her bushy red hair was sleeked and put into an elegant bun, she was wearing a floor length strapless wedding gown, custom made by Molly Weasley, her veil and train flowing behind her like a river. She blushed and gave a shy smile.

"Oh god," Hermione breathed as she stopped in front of them. "You look amazing, Rose." Harry could see the tears collecting in her eyes, but didn't say anything.

"Thanks, mum," Rose replied, looking down at the floor and blushing even more redder.

Ron just stood there, too much in shock to speak.

"So should we get going?" she asked looking at Ron.

He barely nodded as he checked his watch again.

"Starts in five minutes, I suppose his family is already there," he grumbled.

"Daddy, don't," Rose scolded. Ron grumbled something that got him a glare from both Rose and Hermione before he took a deep breath and exhaled.

"Alright, I'll behave. Now let's go."

The five of them apirated in front of a large church and Rose grinned as they made there way up the steps and into a small room, where a man with sleek blond hair in a black tuxedo with a dark crimson tie and a white boutonnière, and a woman with shoulder length blond hair wearing a emerald green dress with a white rose corsage was waiting.

"For a moment I thought you weren't going to make it," he said as the party walked up to them.

"Hello, Draco, Astoria" Ron muttered.

"Hello, Ronald, Hermione," Hermione gave them a small smile while Ron simply looked away from them.

He turned to Ginny and Harry.

"Hello, Draco, hello, Astoria" Harry also mumbled the same as Ron.

"Hello, Harry, hi, Ginny."

"Hello, Draco. I'm sorry to hear about your father passing," Ginny said, trying to make it seem like this wasn't the furthest away from the truth.

"Thank you," he said honestly, "you all may have gotten the wrong impression of him, but he really was a good man."

"I'm sure he was," Hermione said, not being able to look him in the eyes.

"Draco, are they here ye- oh."

Narcissa Malfoy, clad in a light purple dress, stopped short at seeing Harry.

"Hello, Mrs Malfoy," Harry said with a warm smile. She just gave him a half smile which looked rather painful before he turned to Draco.

"It starts in two minutes, I'm going to go get the party and then it can start."

And with that, she walked into a door leading to a hall where she shut the door behind her. Draco turned to Harry and Ginny again.

"You two can go in and take your seats, there right in front next to the red head."

"Draco, you forget whose family this is, they all have red hair."

"Oh, right. Well these red heads are sitting next to a very beautiful woman with blond hair and a man with scars over his face.

"Fluer and Bill," Harry muttered.

"Thank you, Draco," Ginny said as she and Harry made there way into the church.

There was an uncomfortable silence as the five of them stood in the small room before Astoria cleared her throat.

"You look beautiful, Rose. He's a very lucky man."

"Thank you, Mrs Malfoy."

"I told you, please call me Astoria."

"I'd better get in there," he said motioning to the church. Without another word, Draco opened the door and walked in the church.

Narcissa returned with James, Albus, Hugo, all dressed in black suits with red colored ties and a white boutonnière; with Lily, a witch with light blond hair named Castus Greengrass, and a black haired witch named Alice Longbottom, all dressed in a red halter floor length dress with a white corsage, each holding a small bouquet of red and white roses, a little girl around seven named Melania Black dressed in a red dress holding a basket of red and white rose petals, and a young boy around four named Lysander Lovegood Jr

Narcissa handed Rose a large bouquet filled with red and white roses, and a single lily.

"I need to get in there, now remember to go slowly, but not so slow that it takes you an hour to walk down the aisle, be sure to smile, but not overly big ones. Plus be sure to-"

"Mother," Draco said holding up a hand to stop her, "They know. Just go inside and calm down."

Narcissa gave him a slight glare but then turned to the rest of the party.

"Yes well, good luck everyone," and she walked inside through the doors. After about a minute, a soft tune started and Astoria took a deep breath and turned to Hermione.

"You ready to go?"

Hermione nodded then the two looked at the double doors, opened them and walked in.

"Crap, I forgot the order," James muttered as the six of them lined up.

"It goes Melania, Lysander, me and Castus, you and Alice, then Lily and Hugo because they're the best man and maid of honor," Albus said as he got behind James and linked arms with Strania.

Another song started up and Melania took a deep breath and walked into the church, smiling, gently throwing the petals on the floor.

Ron took a deep breath and linked arms with Rose, and he struggled to keep tears from falling.

"You're okay, just walk in there and give away your little girl," he thought to himself, feeling quite sick to his stomach.

At last they were the only ones left in the small room. They heard the music momentarily cease and then the wedding march started up.

"You ready, daddy?" she asked looking up at him. He looked down at her and shook his head.

"I'll never be ready. You're my little girl, Rose. I hate that you're leaving me."

"Daddy, I'm not leaving you. I'll always be your little girl. It's just you'll have to share me now."

"But you know how selfish I can be. What if I don't want to?"

Rose laughed and Ron couldn't help but smile at the sound that brought him more joy then anything.

"Well you're going to have to. Come on, they'll think you stoel the bride."

Ron took a deep breath then looked towards the doors and they walked into the church.

Everyone stood up, and turned towards her and Ron. He could hear Hermione crying from the front row already. He held back a snicker at this as they walked arm in arm up the aisle. He knew that for Rose it must have felt like a life time to get to the alter, but for Ron, the walk ended all too soon. They stopped in front of the priest and a man with sleek blond hair, and pale blue eyes walked over to her.

"Hey," Scorpius Malfoy whispered softly grinning happly.

"Hey," she whispered back, her smile just as big.

"Who gives this woman away?" the priest asked from the top of the steps.

Ron swallowed hard and looked at Hermione who gave a quick nod before he turned back to Rose.

"You can let me go, daddy," she said softly, tears forming in her eyes.

Ron gave her a brief smile, felt tears running down his face as he turned to face the priest.

"I do," he said barely loud enough for the priest to hear.

Rose and Ron turned to one another and Ron pulled her into a tight hug.

"You look beautiful today, Rosy,"

"I love you, daddy," she said, not being able to hold back the tears that fell.

They held on for a few more moments before he turned to Scorpius and gave him what looked like a pained smile and shook his hand.

"You take care of her, you hear me?" he whispered just low enough so that only he could hear. "Remember the head of the auror department is her uncle, the head of magical law enforcement is her mother, and I don't need a title to kill ya." Scorpius nodded, his smile seemed to have faltered a bit, but as soon as he let go of his hand and walked to his seat, his smile seemed to go on forever at the sight of Rose.

Ron sat down next to Hermione who quickly buried her head in his shoulder and began weeping.

"You'll miss the whole thing," he muttered softly to her, stroking her grayish brown hair. She nodded stiffly before she lifted her head and wiped her tears on a handkerchief. Next to him, Astoria was fighting a losing battle not to let out a sob, while Draco was swallowing hard and was biting his bottom lip rather hard.

Ron looked up at them, whose eyes began to fill with tears. But as he looked on, and saw the smile that lit up Rose's face as she looked at Scorpius with nothing but love in her face, and he saw Scorpius look at Rose as if nothing else mattered, he grinned happily.

"What's wrong?" Hermione whispered, wiping away her tears, "a moment ago you looked like you were about to start sobbing uncontrollably, now you look as happy as a chesure cat."

Ron shook his head and turned to Hermione and rubbed her back and she laid her head on his shoulders

"Nothing. I just realized I'm finally ready to let her go."

**Please Review!**


End file.
